The Light Unseen
by Coleiosis
Summary: After Ratchet has left the League of Heroes, and a new leader planned to take control, Needles is up to no good once again. Creating a new world to drain the minds of innocent victims, he plans to flush out the heroes and lead them into his trap. Can Donna and Mega Man prevent this new terrible act?


Coleiosis Productions presents…  
PlayStation All-Stars

The Light Unseen

by Cole Bezotte

Introduction (READ FIRST!)  
Let me get real with you folks for a moment. Lately, I've been mentally upset and confused over so many things for the days that passed. I can't blame anyone, though I've had so many people call me pathetic. And all that came from fans of Ratchet & Clank. I don't get what they have against me; either they're too obsessed with the way they take the R&C fandom too far, or they simply don't understand Twisted Metal. I call it the MAN's game, because car combat and spooky stories are different from exploring the universe…slowly. In fact, after what I've seen online, I'm about to quit playing R&C and Sly Cooper, because I can no longer look at those two games the same way again…ever.  
I know, that sounds ridiculous, right? All this is happening because of a friggin' video game. But I'm different from all of you, boys and girls. I only play a game to enjoy it, and that's it. Nothing else needs to be done about it. But if it's a game with hardly a story, such as Super Smash Bros. and PlayStation All-Stars, then that's a real stealer. I'm doing it nice and steady instead of the sexual and violent way I used to do (causing the downfall of the original series).  
However, if ANY fandom was to emerge from this, it should be done in the way that EVERYONE would like it. Something nice and well-balanced in content, not too wild like sex or constant gore, and something good enough for the whole family. That's my aim. Most people don't like how I do it, but I have something to say to that: screw you people. This method satisfies me, and one day it will satisfy you too.  
I hope I'm not making your rear end sore by sitting so long. If so, blame it on the Hygienator; it might be giving you that itchy spot again. This is something that HAS to succeed. It must! If not, what else is there left for me to do? If no one is satisfied, then I'M not satisfied either.  
Note that this story is a slight parody.

The Light Unseen

For the first time in forever…  
Ugh! No! I will not be reminded by that song from Frozen! I'm simply starting the story with that phrase, but I don't want readers to get that song in their heads when they start reading.  
For the first time in months (that's better), Donna had to encounter the enemy on her own. The League of Heroes were aware that she was taking on this mission alone and did not want to interfere, for it was far too easy to tackle. It was simply to prevent a gang of thieves from stealing the component parts to a new weapon the U.S. Government ordered to be constructed. And to an obvious guess Donna had, the robbers wore ugly clown makeup, indicating that they were part of Needles' gang of wicked clowns.  
And speaking of such a devil, the fiend himself had parked his deadly ice cream truck in a hidden corner of Ken's Warehouse (as seen from Twisted Metal 1), where the scene was unfolding right before his eyes. Sitting in the driver's seat of his truck, Needles peered through the windows to witness his men getting beaten by the lone female Lombax.  
"I've hired a bunch of motherf* %&#s!" he shouted out loud. "If I can't have that weapon to wipe out the rest of the Lombax race, then I'll have to do it the hard way: by hand. I hate doing it that way because the opponent wins every time.  
"That gets me thinking… What is it that a Lombax has that I don't? Perhaps the high intelligence, because of the many weapons and ships they had created while their race was still high in population. And so, if I am able to convince one to follow the trail to a captive, then trap him… Ah, no! How am I supposed to do that?"  
"Master!" spoke a voice from the radio speakers. It was Needles' computer MELVIN (My Evil-Loving Villainous Intelligence Network), speaking up with a suggestion for his plan. "The only way you could overcome an enemy is as if this world was your own. As soon as an alien being from another planet comes to visit, you would immediately have him shot at sunrise. Think of yourself as a dictator for once instead of a mere flunky."  
"That's something that would be stuck in my head for a very long time," Needles replied. "Imagination is weak because it never comes true! But those words…world of my own…it has such a satisfying ring to it. Master Hand had done it before by colliding parts of various worlds together (as seen from "The Key to Freedom", a giant-sized epic from 2015). If I was to take a try at it, it would be as I want it…my world that captures kids in a state of mental distraction and loss…"  
"And it SHALL work! I know which parts that will create the generator…"  
"Then let's head back to the hideout and start on it. After all, I can always come back to gut Donna later. Or should I tear her head right from the neck…?"  
After wrapping things up inside the warehouse, Donna noticed the truck drive away at top speed. "What's his hurry?" she thought. "He probably doesn't want to fight me anymore, especially after what happened Christmas Eve. I just love humiliating him nowadays. But I should still remember that Ratchet had left the League of Heroes not too long ago. He wouldn't tell me the reason…"

"So Ratchet's not here anymore?" spoke a disappointed Braxx. Agent Shepherd had called a special meeting at the League of Heroes' mansion, gathering all present members to discuss who would be the new leader of the universe's greatest fighting team. "That's too much of a bust! A Galactic Ranger can't just walk out on his friends like that!"  
"It's been said that he had recently been involved in conflicts with other members," Agent Shepherd replied. "And he's not the only one who left; Sly Cooper and his gang walked away as well. This has left young Pupuru in ecstasy; she really misses Ratchet now. It was his idea to form this group, and now he has left the very thing he did protect the girl's life. Ever since the Dark Knight (long since separated from his true identity of Marcus Kane) had broken out from Blackfield Asylum, Ratchet had pledged his life to protecting Pupuru with everything he had within him."  
"But we can't just sit here empty-handed!" Captain Qwark exclaimed. "We need a new leader! Perhaps you can allow ME, head of the Galactic Rangers, to take the rightful place!"  
"I'm afraid not, captain," Shepherd replied. "Ratchet clearly stated that in case he was to ever leave—which he finally did recently—Pupuru was to take his place as the new leader of the League of Heroes. So far, we have no word from her. Someone should go with me to her quarters, and we'll consult her about the decision."  
"I'll go," Kat spoke in volunteering. She went with Shepherd up the stairs to Pupuru's room, to discuss what may or may not be the possible choice.  
Donna stood at the bottom of the staircase, the thought of Ratchet's departure refusing to leave her mind. "I should be up there too," she thought. "Pupuru needs at least ONE Lombax to be with her. We've proven that not all alien races are hostile."  
One hour later, after Captain Qwark left cup-loads of drool on a pillow while asleep, four figures walked back downstairs to announce the decision reached. "It's settled…" Pupuru spoke quietly. "I will not be the leader. I feel like I am very unworthy to take the position that was once owned by someone who was like a father to me. I don't think I'm brave enough to take on this; it doesn't feel right to give orders to all of you, especially those far older than me. I don't think I can do it right. I'm sorry, but this is not for me."  
"I can't take the position either," Agent Shepherd replied. "I already have a high position in the U.S. Government, and I am busy most of the time. It's too much for me to handle all at once. However, there is someone who recently visited Los Angeles, and he is a Net Saver. Basically, he and his Net Navi bust viruses and prevent crimes and destruction in both the real world AND the Net World. I shall meet him very soon and give him the offer. Until then, keep a cool head, kid…"  
As she watched Shepherd leave the mansion, Donna's thoughts were clouded in even more mystery than before. "This is something big that's happening," she thought. "But I still need to find out what Needles is up to, and why he drove away too soon. He can't be a coward… Is he?"

But no coward would ever be so determined to put together the next devious scheme. At his secret hideout, a mere untouched basement, Needles eagerly put together the parts that created what would soon become his ultimate weapon. MELVIN's voice directed him to the correct components and where they were to be inserted or screwed to.  
"So this is what you're leading me to," Needles spoke as he hooked a miniature satellite dish to the top of the contraption. "Basically, I am to put all these fancy wires and metal plates in a suitcase?!"  
"Just as long as it works…" MELVIN replied patiently. "Now switch it on and see if it will power up."  
Needles did as his computer suggested; and within a second, after the mere push of a button, a soft humming noise was heard. It had worked, just as MELVIN had assured. "Way to not blow it…" Needles hissed. "Now for the next part…after a break…"  
"You're so easily exhausted, carrying your own weight around…" MELVIN replied. "But once you're ready to hear the next part, I will be eagerly ready to tell you so."

About an hour later, Needles had left the hideout with his new invention, disguised so none could suspect that he was soon to make his next move. Using a hologuise, he took on the image of Ratchet, patiently searching for his primary targets. "He's somewhere in this city, I know it…" he thought silently. "It's said that Agent Shepherd had recently discussed with him about the new leader of that so-called hero group. And once he is under my spell, my Net Navi—the Sweet Tooth truck in its digital form—will be ready to form the Dimensional Area so he can come to the real world. This must not fail!"  
Quietly, he turned at a corner of downtown to find exactly the person he was looking for—there was the one who was approached with the offer of joining the League of Heroes. "So that's Lan Hikari…" Needles thought. "It'll be easy putting this kid under my influence. And this meany machiney will do just the thing. It's about time I gave it a name: the Dark Deceiver."  
Indeed it was none other than Lan Hikari who Needles found. There he stood at a lamppost, jacking in his Net Navi—the one and only Mega Man—to find some clues about the battle against the Gargoyles. This was one of the very corners of town where it happened (and we all know how it happened in "PlayStation All-Stars: The Movie", where the reboot all began).  
"I still see some footprints on the very top," Mega Man spoke, pointing above where he stood in the Net World. "From my readings, they belong to none other than Solid Snake. He took cover up there to toss a grenade down at the Gargoyles on the street below. I bet he loved seeing them scatter."  
"Weren't there fingerprints on the side as well?" Lan asked in reply. "I bet they could have belonged to ANYBODY who just wanted to stand here."  
"No, Lan. It's something more SPECIFIC. The fingerprints belong to Billy Ray Stillwell, that freak who chased Ratchet all the way down to Midtown. He swore to finish him off, but failed due to his own fault."  
"I bet Mr. Grimm is still buried there…"  
Suddenly, right behind him, Lan felt a pulse of energy beaming onto the back of his head. "The heck—?!" was all he could say before his mind drifted off to somewhere else. Thanks to the power of the Dark Deceiver, Needles now had him under his control.  
"Young man…" Needles spoke to him in Ratchet's voice, still disguised. "How well do you do with your Navi?"  
"I…" Lan started to reply, his mind still blank, "…I don't remember… Where have I seen this Navi before?"  
"I don't believe you have…" With those words said, Needles logged Mega Man out of the Net World and back into his rightful PET (PErsonal Terminal). "Listen well, because I have an offer to propose to you."  
"But I've already been talked to by Agent Shepherd. He's asking me to join the League of Heroes and possibly be the new leader."  
"Are you seriously believing that bullcrap? You know how Sly Cooper and I left the group. Everyone just can't get along. But there is a place I know that can provide you with all the entertainment you need. There are no worries all; just do whatever the crap you want, and you'll feel so free. After all, even heroes need a big break."  
"That sounds very tempting… I've always wanted to get away from work for once…"  
"Now you're talking MY language! Quickly—gather all your friends and take them to Ken's Warehouse tonight at 7:00 p.m. You'll see me there at the front entrance, with all preparations in order. Sounds good to you?"  
"I'm more than willing to do it…!"  
Still in his state of hypnosis, little did Lan know that Needles had stolen his PET, and Mega Man along with it! "Lan!" Mega Man shouted. "Lan! Don't listen to him! You know who I am! LAN!" But nothing worked. He was not recognized by his trusted friend anymore. There was nothing he can do, until the Dimensional area was active.  
"Hey!" shouted a bystander. "What are you doing to that kid?! What's the matter with you, Ratchet?!"  
Needles pressed another button on the Dark Deceiver's main console, which triggered the Dimensional Area to finally appear and take full effect. And once the entire city was within the dome, the Net Navi version of the robot Sweet Tooth appeared, with all weapons loaded for destruction. "How good it feels to be back!" he spoke, firing his attached machine guns. "Dr. Zemu was a fool to think that he can manipulate me so easily!"  
(Remember that story? "Of These Chains" is still an instant classic to this day.)

"Apparently, you're ignoring the fact that no one can escape this Dimensional Area!" Agent Shepherd exclaimed. He had called an emergency meeting at the League of Heroes' mansion; everyone was eager to listen in, having noticed the powerful field as well. "We're all in the dome together! But to make matters worse, Lan Hikari is missing! We cannot track him down, because he has been somehow separated from his PET."  
"Is that what Needles has been up to?" Donna thought quietly. "Could that be why he drove away from me so soon? He must have been too eager to put his plan into action. I KNOW he's behind this!"  
And right then and there, appeared at the front door was the one being Agent Shepherd was also searching for. The Navi himself, Mega Man, was right there, eager to tell of what truly happened. "Mega Man!" Shepherd exclaimed. "You're here! That Dimensional Area must have brought you here to the real world!"  
"That's correct!" Mega Man replied. "Apparently, I can't cross-fuse with Lan if he's forgotten all about me. Our strong bond is breaking, and it's all because of that clown freak! He's the only one to blame!"  
"But wasn't Ratchet involved in Lan's kidnapping?"  
"If that was Ratchet, then why was he carrying a hologuise in his pocket?"  
"I KNEW it!" Donna suddenly shouted. "I knew Needles was behind this the whole time! That frickin' fool just never gives up!"  
"As long as we're indoors…" Captain Qwark interrupted, "…you really need to keep your voice down. It's disturbing the neighbors."  
"Let's not change the subject now, captain!" Shepherd replied. "Mega Man and Donna are right. We need to get poor Lan out of Needles' grip PRONTO!"  
"But as long as Needles has the PET…" Mega Man continued, "…I won't be able to use any of my weapons. Someone needs to feed me the battle chips through the PET, but he still has it with him."  
"Then it's about time you learned how to use other physical items," Donna replied. "How does the word 'Omniwrench' sound to you?"  
"Cool, I guess…"

Needles returned to Ken's Warehouse to put the final part of his plan into full effect. Still in his Ratchet disguise, he set up the frame where the portal to his new world would be placed. Another beam shot from the satellite dish of the Dark Deceiver, right into the middle of the door-shaped frame. Many bright colors began to emerge from where the beam landed; the portal to his world had been created and was now ready to receive its first visitors.  
And that word came to his head once he saw Lan approaching the area. Behind him was a small crowd of other people around his age; even battle chip expert Mr. Higsby was there, only inquisitive as to what what truly going on. "Lan has really gone in over his head this time," he thought silently. "This is definitely not a very attractive sight."  
"Welcome, one and all!" Needles announced loud enough for all to hear. "I have been expecting many visitors to come to the most entertaining and wacky world ever known! And it looks like I have a grand turnout here. You all are about to enter a world full of endless entertainment, thrills, and TWISTED METAL! Lan, thanks to your blind obedience and curiosity, I shall allow you to be the first to enter. All you have to do is walk right in, and the fun immediately begins for you."  
The temptation increasing, and his legs eager to do as his clouded mind commanded, Lan stepped right through the portal. And within the next second, he found himself in a completely different realm; a sky of bright colors was the first to be seen, then the environment became the next thing in Lan's sight. Many ice cream trucks drove around, calling him to come and take some free frozen treats. Walking towards them, Lan's feet dragged themselves across a soft ground of cotton candy, little knowing that there was something edible right underneath him. The sound of laughter filled the air as a speeding roller coaster zoomed right past him. Surely, he desired to enter the ride once his hunger was dealt with.  
Outside, Needles gloated underneath his disguise, knowing that this part was a success. "It worked like a charm!" he thought. "He'll NEVER know how to get out! His mind is so caught up in that world, he won't even know that there is no place to jack in a PET. And as long as I have his with me, Mega Man will be useless now!"  
"Holy crap!" Mr. Higsby suddenly exclaimed. "It actually worked! This is scaring me more!"  
"But I assure you…" Needles replied, "…there is nothing to be afraid of at all. You can walk out, you know, whenever you feel like it."  
"I don't think that sounds promising…!"  
But the name Mega Man was thought of too soon; the Net Navi himself appeared at the scene, with Donna at his side. In his right hand, he held the Omniwrench that Donna allowed him to borrow. He had hoped that this Lombax weapon would prove useful in this battle. "Don't go in there!" he shouted. "It's a trap!"  
Needles' hologuise shut off, revealing the freak who set all this up from the start. At the mere sight of him, all the other children ran from him, some girls screaming. All others but Mr. Higsby escaped the area; Higsby knew that he could not simply abandon his friend Lan when he was in dangerous trouble. "I know he's hiding something!" he thought. "If I can just get that PET out of his pocket, Mega Man will be able to use weapons from battle chips."  
"So you've come to ruin my fun once again!" Needles spoke to the two who came to prevent his scheme. "You've become just as frustrating, now that you've got Mega Man with you! How ironic it is that I'm face-to-face with an alternate form." (Don't we all remember my previous story "Artificial Light", where Needles battled the Mega Man created by Dr. Thomas Light.)  
"I know you have my best friend in there!" Mega Man replied. "You're not preventing me from taking him back!" And with those words said, he eagerly hurled the wrench right at Needles' neck, attempting to push it back and break it.  
But the battle-trained reflexes of the clown freak allowed him to raise his machete and deflect it back. "You see this blade?" Needles threatened. "This will be the very thing that will delete you for good! And once I'm finished with you, Donna's gonna feel the cut!"  
Distracted by the conflict that raged on, Needles did not notice that Lan's PET was snatched right out of his left pocket. Higsby had taken it from behind; now he was able to use the battle chips he brought with him, in case a battle was ever to be struck. And a battle there was.  
"Mr. Higsby?" Mega Man said. "Why aren't you using YOUR Navi, Number Man?"  
"Lan is your rightful Net Op, and we need him back more than ever," Mr. Higsby replied, holding the first battle chip to be inserted into the PET. "I'll give you a mini-boomer for a start."  
"Is that it?" A round, spherical ball formed in Mega Man's hand once the chip downloaded the weapon into the PET. In a mixed fit of rage and determination, he tossed the bomb right at Needles' feet, merely pushing him back. The smoke blinded the fiend's vision temporarily, as he swung his deadly weapon to clear some of it from his sight. But right when he did, Mega Man came charging right at him, with a long-sword attached to his right hand. Both weapons clashed, striking a duel between the two blades.  
"Mega Man!" Donna exclaimed. "Enough! Leave him to me!"  
"Why should I walk out on this?!" Mega Man snapped in reply. "He took Lan from me!"  
"He owes me far more! The important thing is that you go through that portal and find Lan!"  
"Perhaps you're right. I've got to get my friend out of there! That freak is all yours now."  
Donna watched as the brave Net Navi leaped right through the portal that led to the world Needles had created. Now it was up to her to face this clown menace once again, and continue the battle they had started months ago.  
"So I'm with the girl once again!" Needles continued, pointing his blade right at Donna. "You humiliated me last time we met, right when I was gonna ruin your Christmas! I've underestimated you for too long now. This Lombax race will meet its end at my hands!"  
"The only dead body I'd want to see is YOURS!" Donna bravely replied, picking up the wrench that had fallen to the ground. "You just hate to admit that the Lombaxes are your match!"  
"Shut the f* % up and bleed!"  
In that fit of anger and rage, Needles thrust his weapon forward to strike at his opponent. The blade clashed with the wrench that Donna brought up to block the attack. A large clanging noise was heard from the weapons that collided with a powerful impact. It was a sign that a battle between true rivals had struck.  
Needles swiped his machete to the right, attempting to knock the Omniwrench out of Donna's hands. The Lombax had a tight grip, but the wrench slipped from her fingers anyway, falling once again to the ground. Now that she did not hold a weapon, Needles found this as the perfect timing for a slash. However, the battle-trained reflexes of Donna urged her to drop down in dodging the attack. She rolled to the left while scooping the wrench back up, then jumped back onto her feet to block a jab.  
"I swear…" Donna hissed. "I'll use this thing to snap your neck!"  
"You got guts to say that, kid!" Needles replied. "But are you even brave enough to commit even one murder?"  
"Maybe not… But I'll still do whatever it takes to bring you down!"  
"Your words… they're so WEAK!"

As the fight raged on, Mega Man and Mr. Higsby had explored a wide majority of Needles' world in search of Lan. Still no trace of him was found, no matter where they looked.  
"I don't understand…" Mega Man whimpered. "Is Lan not here? Was this all a ruse to trap us?"  
"Well, whatever it is…" Mr. Higsby nervously replied, "…I just want to get out of here sooner! This place is really killing me!"  
Little did they know that their target was right above them, riding on the roller coaster that sped around the massive track that surrounded the entire realm. It would take a while before the ride stopped at that same starting point; perhaps Lan would desire to ride it again.  
Before I continue, I just want to point something out really quick. Needles had done this before with Dr. Eggman (as seen from the Super Sonic Squad series), constructing the Egg Tooth Interstellar Amusement Park on the moon. But it was crafted by the slaving Egg Tooth robots; THIS world is made all with Needles' mind. And now back to our show.  
Mega Man had felt great pain before, but this was something new. A strong sense of regret began to fill his digital mind, helplessness engulfing him. How would he ever find the one friend that he never let go of? How would he overcome the feeling of loss?

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the battle between the human and the Lombax was about to come to its end. Needles had been tired out from all that fighting, especially after Donna used the Omniwrench to twist his wrist, causing him to drop his deadly blade. "You've really frustrated me for the last time!" he exclaimed. "I'll give you a bigger problem to worry about!"  
With a snap of his fingers, he summoned his Net Navi version of Sweet Tooth to appear immediately. Donna had to dive out of the way to avoid getting squashed by the robot's huge feet. It was a mere distraction for her to turn her attention to a new matter, as Needles secretly ran to his hideout in all the confusion.  
"He's gone!" Donna thought in frustration. "Something tells me that he really DOES fear me! He may want to finish me…but in some other ways…"  
"Another Lombax, eh?" spoke Sweet Tooth. "Why must the master always fail at annihilating this pitiful species? I'll shred you up real good, you won't be recognized anymore!"  
Desperate to find a route to dodge the incoming bullets, Donna had no choice but to dive right through the portal and into the new world that the fiend had made. But the powerful robot followed her there, chasing her to the center of the realm where Mega Man and Mr. Higsby stood.  
"You have nowhere to run, you fool!" Sweet Tooth exclaimed. "Just stay where you are, as the master gives you the final warning."  
Right there and then, a booming voice spoke from above; the voice of Needles was heard, in all its frightening pitch. "So you all dare to even step foot into my realm to find your friend," he said. "I'm amused. But this will be even more interesting when I close the portal and keep you trapped in here for good. Sad to say that it's time to close up shop. And the good news is—at least for me—is that you are all rendered helpless where you stand. No one can save you! Not even that stubborn Ratchet could find one way to get you out of there!"  
The mention of Ratchet brought a funny feeling to Donna's throat. Even a tear formed in her left eye, as a sign that a well-meaning friend had abandoned the very group he had formed, to protect the universe from the evil that constantly comes to bring pain and death. Donna did not want Needles to push the stress she had already experienced; she felt that he needed to be punished by death for all the misery and pain he had caused over the years.  
"You bastard!" she shouted. "You've always cheated through so much to put us down to our knees! You cheated life…death…even the knowledge of the universe! And this I swear…as long as you live…you will never become as powerful as the devil himself!"  
Needles screamed at the very mention of Lucifer himself. He remembered how he failed him attempting to turn the Lombax known as Gordon against his cousin Ratchet (it all happened in the audio story exclusive "The Missing One"). "Well, boys and girls…" Needles hissed in reply, "…maybe someday I WILL! I'll prove that I am better than any other villain that walked the universe! All those who attempted to destroy what remains of the Lombaxes had all failed, and even faced death. For that remark, I will give you only two choices for the time being…  
"One: you can stay here and sacrifice yourselves, and the boy can leave freely with no more harm done to him. Or two: you can leave and protect the universe as always, against me, and Lan will have to stay and be trapped here forever! The choice is yours…"  
Mega Man could not believe what he heard; one way or the other, he would have to leave his friend behind. This was not what he wanted, of all the things to happen in the universe. Tears rapidly streamed down his cheeks as he looked up to see Lan, sitting in the seat of the stalled roller coaster. "Please…" he whimpered. "Don't leave me…!" Even a Net Navi can cry.  
Lan looked down at his Net Navi; nothing about him seemed familiar at all. But a spark of memory then formed in his brain—something was tugging at his mind. "Strange…" Lan thought. "For a second, his name was at the tip of my tongue. What's happening to me?"  
"Make up your mind!" Needles shouted. "If you say nothing at all, then it's bullets in your head as the result!"  
Ignoring what was said, Donna turned to face Mega Man. Both faces stained with tears, they embraced each other in friendship and pity. They both knew exactly how it felt to lose a friend, to have a strong bond broken and withered. In her mind, Donna swore that it would never happen again; after what happened with Ratchet, she could not bear to see it happen again with Lan and Mega Man.  
"Thank you for understanding…" Mega Man whimpered. "Together…let's blow this freak clean off the map!"  
"A poor decision!" Sweet Tooth exclaimed. "For that, you must DIE!" With that, he fired multiple rounds of bullets from his built-in machine guns. Donna's wrench blocked most of the shells that hurled her way, creating a diversion for Mega Man to sweep right in with his long-sword attacked. And with that long-sword, he slashed Sweet Tooth right across the robot's torso, which held the mainframe. The robot collapsed and fell straight to the cotton candy grass.  
"That takes care of him!" Mega Man said, turning to the roller coaster. "Now for Lan!"  
But Sweet Tooth was not finished yet; the evilly grinning clown head fired itself towards the track, shattering it to many pieces that fell. The roller coaster's car fell, with Lan along with it; down he plummeted, his arms waving, desperately attempting to grasp something and break his fall.  
"He's falling!" Mega Man exclaimed. "I can't reach him in time!"  
"Oh yes you can!" Mr. Higsby replied, inserting into the PET the next battle chip. It was just the right thing for Mega Man to perform an area steal, to teleport himself to a distant spot. And the spot he landed on was right underneath the falling Lan.  
Mega Man leaped as high as he could, reaching his arms out. "I only have one chance!" he thought. "Can I make it?!"  
And he does. Lan landed safely into his Net Navi's arms.  
Once they both landed on the ground, on their feet, Mega Man was desperate to know if Lan would remember him. He started urging him to clear his mind. "Lan!" he said. "Don't you remember me? I'm Mega Man, your Navi! You HAVE to remember me! I'm your best friend!"  
"Mega Man?" Lan replied. "Where have I heard that before? Didn't I see Ratchet jack out a Navi before telling me about this place?"  
"That's correct! He was jacking me out of that lamppost; he interrupted us discovering the prints from that battle against the Gargoyles. Oh, and that wasn't Ratchet… It was that killer clown Needles in disguise."  
"I'm still trying to remember…but it's so hard…!"  
"I believe THIS belongs to you," Mr. Higsby said, handing Lan his PET. Lan stared deep into it, more of his memory returning.  
"This is too good to be true!" Lan exclaimed. "Mega Man, how are you not in the Net World?!"  
"Needles set up a Dimensional Area around the city," Mega Man replied. "He did it to send his Navi into action, but we made short work of him just a few seconds ago. We better shut down the dome before he could do anything else."  
"The more important thing is to get the heck out of here! But first, let's cross-fuse!" And with a beam from his PET, Lan found himself clothed in Mega Man's armor, the Navi now in the helmet's mainframe. "This ought to make things easier!" he continued, sprinting forward with all his speed. Then, with one great big leap, he went through the portal, exiting the distracting world. A few seconds later, Donna ran out the same way, holding Mr. Higsby's wrist to take him with her.  
"Look!" Lan said, pointing at the Dark Deceiver on the ground. The mounted satellite dish shot out a beam at the portal, keeping it running steadily. "I saw the disguised Needles carry that as he led me here. If that's what is generating this thing, then it's time we crush it!"  
But right then, Needles returned to the scene to prevent it from happening. The mere sight of the four heroes back in the real world caused his blood to boil. "You ALL escaped?!" he shouted. "I should seriously take a knife, jab it through your ear, then pull your brain out! YOU SHALL FEAR MY NAME!"  
Now we watch this scene in slow-motion for epicness.  
Enraged, Needles drew out the kitchen knife like he said, charging right at his opponents. But when fate would have it, Lan quickly activated the Mega Buster and shot a laser beam right at the Dark Deceiver. Distracted, thinking that the beam was coming for him, Needles jumped over it to avoid getting burned. When he landed back down to the ground, his right foot landed on the machine, causing him to sleep and fall flat onto the pavement. The Dark Deceiver flew back, touching the beam that continued to hurl through the air. Once both objects collided, an explosion erupted. The portal was destroyed; access to the new world was no more.

"You did very well, all of you," Agent Shepherd spoke. Another meeting was held at the League of Heroes' mansion the next day, with Shepherd congratulating Donna, Mr. Higsby, Mega Man, and Lan Hikari. "Thanks to you, Needles' plan has been foiled, and the Dimensional Area has been destroyed. Now Mega Man has returned to his rightful PET, where Lan can connect with him the proper way once again. I shall reward you all handsomely for this."  
"You don't need to…" Donna kindly replied. "Freedom has its own reward. However, I'm sorry that Needles got away again. I never thought he'd be that major of a rival."  
"I agree with her," Mega Man added, speaking from the PET. "The only reward I have is my friend back. Welcome back, Lan."  
"Please don't make me cry tears of joy," Lan humorously replied. "I'm still trying to recover from all this."  
"I guess that concludes our meeting for today." Agent Shepherd continued. "Oh, and Donna, this here letter was waiting for you. It's from Ratchet…"  
Donna took the letter from Shepherd, then eagerly tore open the envelope. Reading the letter, she observed what Ratchet had to say. It was an apology for his attitude right before he left the League of Heroes. Again, tears began to form in Donna's eyes. "If only he was still that generous, kind, and warm-hearted Lombax he was before," she thought silently. "He taught us to be humble, determined fighters. And now I can gladly say…I love all my friends. For that is what he has done before. So I shall do the same…"

Thank you all so much for reading. It makes my heart warm with gladness to give this story a happy ending, and to be appreciated among those who are eager to know how it ends. I give special thanks to Varia31, Sofie Spangenberg, and TheWhiteGuardian for all their support, appreciation, friendship, and permission to use the lovable Lombax OC Donna. I love you all, and thanks again. God bless you!


End file.
